Reflexión
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Su vida, como un espejo.


**Disclaimer: Atack on Titan o Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

* * *

**REFLEXIÓN**

_Prólogo_

_Soñó en blanco y negro. Él siempre soñaba en blanco y negro. Sin embargo, esta vez entre la marea de torbellinos grises, de rostros descoloridos y manos que le asfixiaban logró vislumbrar un destello rojo. Un rojo brillante que atrapó su visión al instante. Una especie de hilo que ondeaba frente a él, moviéndose, transformándose, hasta que, al final, lo consumió todo y después, con una explosión, desapareció tan repentinamente como había llegado dejándole solo, en un vórtice de soledad que apretó su garganta y pulmones, cortándole la respiración._

_Sintió morir. Pero sabía que no era él quien estaba realmente muriendo._

_Antes de perder la conciencia, capturó un brazo y cabellos por el rabillo del ojo_.

Eren despertó sintiéndose inquieto y nostálgico. Un profundo pesar perforaba su pecho, haciéndole retorcerse de dolor al igual que lo haría por causa de una bala. Copiosas lágrimas abandonaban sus orbes castañas y se preguntó qué pasaba con él. Palpó su cuerpo en busca de señales que delataran heridas externas, pero se encontró a sí mismo sano, completo. El dolor, atroz, destructivo, ahogador, era algo interno. Se negaba a creer que tal vorágine de desesperación se debiera a un sentimiento. Es que ¿cuál sentimiento?, y lo más importante: ¿por qué? Recordaba netamente las últimas veinticuatro horas de su vida, nada que le hubiese dejado en tal estado anímico había ocurrido. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía llorando?

El sentimiento de desconsuelo que sentía era tal, que Eren se vio obligado a dejar de buscar explicaciones y concentrarse en no hipar demasiado fuerte como para alarmar a sus progenitores. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar, en un inútil intento de contener sus sollozos, pero, como había temido, ya era demasiado tarde. Carla, su madre, se precipitó desde la entrada de su cuarto con una expresión consternada.

—¿Qué pasa, Eren? —preguntó con toda la preocupación que una madre puede profesarle a su hijo—. ¿Estás herido?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, deseando poder transmitir lo que quería pronunciar con palabras. Su madre apretó una última vez el trapo de cocina que sostenía entre sus dedos y lo dejó caer al suelo antes de rodear a su único vástago con ambos brazos en un abrazo protector.

La calidez transmitida por el contacto con su madre logró serenar poco a poco a Eren, quien, sin darse cuenta, se abandonó a sí mismo en el regazo de Carla, dejando salir todo el dolor que albergaba su corazón.

Pasó más de una hora hasta que por fin Eren logró tranquilizarse, su madre peinaba sus cabellos con los dedos, cantándole una canción de cuna que los dos creyeron haber olvidado hace años, desde el momento en que el muchacho se volvió demasiado mayor para tales cosas. Carla le dejó levantarse y, con el corazón encogido, lo observó secarse los restos de las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—Estoy bien, mamá. Lamento preocuparte.

Su madre no dudaba de la veracidad de sus palabras. La cara de su hijo se veía repuesta, su expresión ya no demostraba ese profundo desconsuelo que encontró en sus ojos cuando entró en la habitación. Aun así estaba preocupada, necesitaba saber qué le había provocado tal depresión al niño de sus ojos.

—¿Ha pasado algo malo?

Eren negó con la cabeza, pero supo de inmediato que ese tipo de respuesta críptica y evasiva sólo causaría incertidumbre en su madre.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, mamá —se sinceró un poco avergonzado—. Cuando desperté ya estaba llorando. No he podido parar de hacerlo hasta ahora. No sé qué haya pasado conmigo.

—¿Fue algo que soñaste, tal vez?

—No recuerdo qué soñé. Sólo algo... rojo.

—¿Rojo? ¿Tal vez sangre?

—No lo sé. No lo creo.

—Debió haber sido algo muy triste para que te hayas puesto así.

Eren torció el gesto. Se sentía repentinamente como un niño indefenso y mimado que necesitaba ser protegido por sus padres. Le desagradó la sensación al instante. Él no era esa clase de persona. Se afianzó a su estado de completa lucidez, temeroso de otro repentino colapso depresivo, y de la manera más delicada que supo se las arregló para echar a su madre de su cuarto.

Cuando se encontró en soledad de nueva cuenta, se lanzó a su cama. Estaba hecho polvo. La llantina le había drenado todas las energías, sin mencionar que todavía se encontraba bastante pesaroso. ¿Tan malo había sido su sueño?

Se hizo un ovillo en medio de sus sábanas y decidió descansar un poco más, después de todo, las vacaciones de verano todavía no terminaban. Podía descansar el día entero si así lo deseaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

El episodio del llanto descontrolado había quedado atrás hacía cosa de dos semanas. No había vuelto a sentirse pesaroso ni había desatado en llanto durante ese lapso de tiempo. También su padre, quien había escuchado todo por boca de su esposa, y siendo médico cirujano del hospital central de la ciudad, le había ordenado realizar un chequeo completo, por si el problema en realidad era clínico y no emocional. Su diagnóstico final fue saludable. No tenía ninguna fractura en las costillas o en algún otro hueso, su ritmo cardiaco estaba en el rango saludable, no existían signos de una hemorragia interna o aneurisma y sus niveles de glucosa eran adecuados. No había nada de qué preocuparse, Eren estaba bien.

Sin embargo, el muchacho seguía sintiendo una incomodidad en la boca del estómago. Un sentimiento parecido al desasosiego se había instalado allí y se negaba a abandonarle, impidiéndole desenvolverse con plenitud en sus actividades cotidianas. Eren se negaba a compartir sus preocupaciones con su familia puesto que después de pasar una tarde completa en el hospital, no deseaba ser remitido a un psicólogo o, peor aún, al pabellón de psiquiatría. Sabía que su padre no se detendría por nada del mundo si pensaba que estaba haciendo algo por su bien, ése era el tipo de persona que era.

Para su fortuna, las vacaciones de verano ya habían terminado y la escuela proporcionaría un adecuado escape a las miradas sospechosas de su padre y a los ojos preocupados de su madre. Guardando los cuadernos sin estrenar en su mochila, Eren pensó que antes jamás hubiese creído que asistir a la escuela fuera motivo de alivio. Abandonó el pensamiento tan pronto como llegó y, bajando el cierre de la bolsa donde había depositado su viejo lápiz de la secundaria, Eren echó la mochila sobre su hombro dispuesto a comenzar su nueva vida como estudiante de bachillerato.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Christa, una chica con rostro angelical que vivía al frente de su casa, se encontraba esperándole al otro lado de la acera con una sonrisa en el rostro. Eren supuso que quería que fueran juntos al bachillerato y luchó contra el sentimiento de querer echarle en cara a la chica lo poco que le apetecía su idea. Christa era bastante sensible y no quería arruinarle su primer día aunque ella terminara arruinando el suyo. Los nobles sentimientos de Eren eran todo menos nobles, pues el padre de Christa era el director del hospital donde su padre trabajaba y ya le habían advertido que debía ser amable con la chica, por más fastidioso que pudiera parecerle.

Aunque Christa tenía modales, era dulce y cortés, todo aunado a su cara de querubín, a Eren le caía poco menos que bien. Ella no era su tipo de persona, aunque parecía ser el tipo de todos los demás.

—¿Crees que estemos en el mismo salón? —preguntó la jovencita, apelmazando su cabello rubio. Eren torció el gesto. Era lo único que le faltaba, ser compañeros de aula. Tenía suficiente con ser su vecino y asistir a la misma escuela. ¿Podía el cosmos ser más molesto?

—Quién sabe —dijo antes de apretar el paso.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Eren se sentó en uno de los últimos asientos del aula perteneciente a la clase de 1°-"C". Ya se sentía cansado y el timbre acababa de sonar apenas unos minutos atrás.

—Viéndonos las caras una vez más, Jaeger —Eren reconoció inmediatamente la voz que le llamaba y al instante se sintió hastiado.

—Jean, creía que entrarías a una escuela pública.

—Y yo creía que no tendría tan mala suerte como para elegir el mismo bachillerato que tú siendo que existen otros siete más en la ciudad.

Eren chasqueó la lengua.

—No estoy de humor, Jean.

—Yo tampoco. Tu cara me ha arruinado los próximos tres años.

Después de ese breve pero hostil intercambio de palabras, Jean se marchó de allí, para sentarse a tres pupitres lejos de él. Eren pensó que esa distancia no sería suficiente pero que estando atrapados en el mismo espacio de seis metros por cuatro ninguna lo sería. Dirigió su vista a la puerta de entrada y observó a Christa traspasar el umbral con una expresión perdida. Así que sus peores temores se estarían haciendo realidad uno tras otro.

Qué mierda de vida.

—¡Oh, Eren, qué suerte estar juntos!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

El maestro de la sexta hora había estaba tardando en aparecer, los estudiantes alrededor de Jaeger estaban inquietos y aprovechaban cada oportunidad que tenían para socializar con los otros. Aunque aún era demasiado temprano para decir cualquier cosa, los grupos de amigos comenzaban a formarse y él no tenía ninguno. No es que le interesara mucho tampoco. Él no estaba buscando hacer migas con cualquier idiota a su alrededor. El barullo creciente de sus compañeros fue interrumpido por la presencia imponente del director de la institución, Pixis.

—Chicos —habló con una voz que intentó sonar afable pero se quedó en el intento, dejando en su lugar una sensación de amenaza flotando en el aire. Era impresionante como un hombre tan menudo podía lograr tal atmosfera de temor y respeto—. Lamento ser yo quien dé las malas noticias. En el Bachillerato Shiganshina estamos altamente comprometidos con su educación y, sin embargo, esta vez estamos fallándoles. Debido a causas de fuerza mayor, no contarán con profesor de Trigonometría por las próximas dos semanas.

La clase se quedó en silenciosa alegría. Se sentían bendecidos al tener tan buena noticia su primer día de clases.

—Director —un chico alzó la mano. Su cabello era negro y corto, sus mejillas estaban llenas de pecas. Eren lo identificó como Marco, al chico que tenía un hermano mayor archiconocidísimo por los profesores quienes le preguntaban en cada pase de lista su parentesco con él. Pixis le concedió la palabra—, ¿qué le ha pasado a la profesora Leonhardt?

—La profesora Leonhardt ha fallecido —respondió el director sin miramientos. De nada servía ocultar información a los estudiantes, lo sabía por experiencias pasadas. Además, lo mejor era que él les dijera qué había sucedido, de otra manera comenzarían a formarse chismes entre la comunidad estudiantil—. Se reportó como desaparecida hace dos semanas. Encontraron su cuerpo siendo arrastrado por la corriente del río Lan ayer por la noche.

La clase entera contuvo el aliento. Eren, por su parte, notó su malestar acrecentarse y un nudo formársele en la garganta. No conocía a esa profesora de nada, pero se sentía íntimamente afectado por su pérdida. No sabía que podía ser tan empático con desconocidos hasta el día de hoy. Tal vez eran las hormonas y la adolescencia. Sí, ahora seguramente se retorcería de dolor por cólicos y se volvería un neurótico cada veintiocho días.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Realmente comenzaba odiar a Christa como nunca antes, a su padre y al de ella por extensión.

Siendo la persona sensible que era, Christa había pedido la dirección del lugar donde velaban a su fallecida profesora de Trigonometría. Al ser en la otra punta de la ciudad y estar sus padres sobreprotectores trabajando hasta tarde, fue Eren el encargado de acompañarla hasta la funeraria. La idea había sido de su madre, como no podía ser de otra forma. Si fuera por el muchacho no volvería a cruzar palabra con la chica jamás.

—Es aquí —dijo Christa. Pagó al taxista y ambos jóvenes salieron del vehículo con sus ropas negras haciendo juego con el resto de los ocupantes del edificio.

Christa guió a Eren hasta la sala destinada a la señorita Leonhardt en el tercer piso. El chico dio cada paso arrastrando los pies en protesta. Entraron a la habitación llena de adultos y jóvenes mayores que ellos. Eren pudo reconocer a Marco y a su hermano en una esquina de la sala. Como era de esperarse, la jovencita rubia se dirigió hacia ellos y les saludó con cortesía. Entablaron una charla sobre la fallecida inmediatamente en la que Eren se sintió desinteresado. En su lugar, se acercó al ataúd que yacía en medio de la habitación rodeado de velas y coronas de flores.

Aquella sensación de empatía golpeó el pecho de Eren con cada paso que dio hasta la caja funeraria, quien, por razones que se escaparon de su entendimiento, no pudo deshacer sus pasos y regresar hasta donde se encontraba Christa, a una posición 'a salvo'. En su lugar siguió avanzando hasta encontrarse suficientemente cerca para ver la tapa cerrada del ataúd y una fotografía de la fallecida sobre ella.

Entonces la vio.

Vio su rostro, sus labios rosas, sus pómulos altos, su barbilla estrecha, sus ojos azules como si le miraran fijamente aunque él sabía que no era posible, que era sólo una imagen.

Sintió perder todo el aire de sus pulmones, ahogarse en una vorágine de emociones. Comenzó a hiperventilar y, con una mano en su pecho sospechosamente cerca del corazón, abandonó la habitación y el edificio en su totalidad. En su huida, sólo una frase pudo pensar hasta que se encontró frente al tráfico de la calle.

_'¿Por qué ella?'_

Sumido en su agonía personal, Eren no notó cuando Marco y Christa llegaron a él sino hasta que la muchachita rubia habló con voz suave:

—Eren, ¿qué pasa? —pedía Christa, consternada—. ¿Qué pasa?

Eren sacudió la cabeza, negando. Las palabras no le salían.

—Vámonos —logró articular—. O quédate; yo me largo.

—Eren, no puedes irte sólo así. Necesitas calmarte —dijo Marco.

—Y una mierda —masculló el chico. Christa le asió del brazo.

—Sólo esperemos un poco. Podría pasarte algo.

Eren se deshizo con violencia del agarre de Christa, olvidando a su padre, olvidando al de ella. Él sólo quería marcharse de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudiera.

Lo último que escuchó después de correr en dirección a la carretera fue la voz desesperada de Christa que lo llamaba. Lo último que vio fueron los faros de un auto acercándose a él. Lo último que sintió fue dolor.

Después no había nada.

* * *

**Aunque este primer capítulo tiene mucho drama, drama de ese inconcebible que te preguntas qué me he fumado para escribir semejante bodrio, déjenme les digo que, en realidad, necesitaba una buena excusa para el resto de la línea argumental y esto fue lo menos patético que pude inventar.**

**Ustedes pueden pensar que aquí van a haber un montón de situaciones dramáticas… 'pos déjenme les voy diciendo que no, de hecho, este fanfic lo considero como crack (D:), porque sucederán cosas increíblemente idiotas a partir del segundo capítulo. Así que no se tomen muy a pecho el argumento xD**

**Y Mikasa sale en el capítulo que sigue con una estupenda explicación del retraso de su aparición (creo). Y sale nuestro mejor amigo Rivaille. Aprovecho este espacio para decir que escribiré RIVAILLE y no LEVI porque… 'pos porque se ve más **_**bonis**_** para mí. No sé. El cómo se escribe su nombre es casi tan misterioso como el cómo se escribe el nombre de Jellal. Y hablando de nombres, ya me vieran intentado no confundir el apellido de Annie con el de Squall xD  
**

**Siguiendo con cosas que no tienen que ver con el tema... mmmh, es una especie de triángulo amoroso. Una 'especie'.**

**Ajá, ajá. Creo que es todo.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Like a mi página de Facebook para que convivamos juntos (¿?): Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**


End file.
